As the diversification and popularization of all kinds of intelligent terminals, especially wide use of smart phones, tablets and smart TVs, and the development of a relevant technology of high speed Wifi, it has been more and more mature to share a real-time screen with high quality among the smart phones, the tablets and the televisions. The screen sharing and interacting refers to realizing sharing and interacting the screen and media content information, etc., among the devices based on all types of terminals, for example, the devices with a screen display function, such as, the smart phones, the tablets, the smart TVs, etc., to satisfy requirements for the users to conveniently browse webpage, play and watch media and operate the terminal, etc., on different types of terminals.
In the process of sharing the screen of the mobile phone, sometimes the users need to protect some certain application or personal privacy information, for example, contents of the application programs, such as, short messages or an address book, are not intended to be shared onto other terminal screens. For example, when a video is played on the mobile phone, and after the video played on the mobile phone is shared to a TV screen, and at that moment, the user of the mobile phone receives a short message; and when the user wants to check contents of the short message, but does not want to share the contents of the short message onto the TV screen, then it will need to manually stop sharing the screen, and the operation is more complex.